deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 3
Dead Rising 3 is the upcoming installment in the Dead Rising series. It is being developed by Capcom Vancouver and will be published by Microsoft exclusively for the Xbox One. The game's official release date worldwide is November 22nd, 2013. The game was officially announced during Microsoft's E3 press conference on June 10th, 2013. Dead Rising 3 wikipedia.org Story Dead Rising 3 will take place ten years after Dead Rising 2. It follows the game's protagonist, a young mechanic named Nick Ramos as he desperately attempts to find a way out of the city of Los Perdidos. During the events of Dead Rising 3, a nationwide pandemic of zombie outbreaks has caused human civilization to be nearly wiped out. Dead Rising 3, An Xbox One Exclusive theslanted.com An outbreak starts in Los Perdidos, and Nick must escape the city alive before the military performs a firebombing. The player's main objective will be to build an airplane for Nick to escape the city in. The game will feature a "darker" storyline, but will retain the humor the series is known for. Game Modes Co-Op *Team up with a buddy for endless zombie-killing mayhem through online co-op over Xbox Live, with asynchronous matchmaking that allows you to jump in or out of the game at any time. Not only will you help your friend advance, you'll also contribute to your own story progression and earn experience points that will carry back into your own game. *Keep your progression! With Dead Rising 3's co op system, you could jump into a friend's game and finish chapter three. If you jump back to your game and you're only in chapter one, you will already have chapter three completed, despite not being at that point yet. Complitionist Mode *The "Normal Mode" of the game when the player has no time limit and can save with checkpoints in different areas, with this mode the player can complete every mission and master all content with no pressure. Nightmare Mode *The classic three day time limit returns also, there are no checkpoints and players have to save in bathrooms or porta-pottys, zombies and psychos are meaner and tougher, days are shorter and nights last longer only for the grittest zombie slayers around. Endings Coming soon! New Gameplay Features *Unlike previous games, Dead Rising 3 will not feature a time limit in the main game, but will feature a Nightmare Mode for players who want the more traditional Dead Rising experience. *The game's world is immense, being able to fit the map from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 inside of Los Perdidos with room to spare. There will be no loading screens and virtually no loading time, making for a sleek transition between the various areas. *Zombies now have intelligent AI. With Kinect, the zombie horde can hear beyond the screen and will react to you calling out for a more immersive experience. *All zombies have been uniquely modeled with great detail, and accesories (such as earbuds or skirts) have been randomly generated onto preexisting models. No two zombies look alike! *Use motion controls to point and command your survivor posse and even yell insults to taunt your enemies. *New driving physics and tons more vehicles. Combo Vehicles can be created with blueprints, and if zombies are on your car while you're driving, it will affect your driving ability and will try to pry you from the wheel. *Nick will no longer need to use a maintenence room to make combo weapons. He can combine weapons anytime, anywhere, granted that he has the materials and there are to be almost 200 combinable weapons! *The game will feature a clothing locker to try on and customized clothing and accesories as well as a weapon locker, which will store any of the weapons that you've found or created. *Combo weapons are created using blueprints instead of combo cards. *The ability to buy things from pawn shops has been removed with dollars altogether. Videos References Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 3